Touched By Insanity
by renn24
Summary: Story of a girl who can't distinguish the difference between reality and possibly false memories. She lives alone near the woods away from the rest of human society. As she struggles to survive alone she begins to question who her mother really was.
1. A Moment's Perfect Hour

The first chapter is a little boring but it sets the background of the situation I guess. At first you will probably wonder why did I chose the title I did but that will be unveiled later on in the chapters (maybe if it maks it that far). I am very bad with spelling and grammer so if you see anything that doesn't seem right please tell me!!! Also if you think a sentence would sound better a different way I am open for suggestions. Please don't be too harsh I was 13 when I wrote this...( current age 14).

Chapter One:

A Moment's Perfect Hour

Hills roll off in every direction away from society and all the city's accommodations. To the east a forest begins full of life absorbing the warm rays of sun. South claims icy creeks filled with smooth skipping stones. Streams that branch off to a farther pond filled with Lilly pads and honey suckle flowers. Undisturbed by human life, wild flowers can wait for honeybees and hummingbirds to continue the natural circle of life. Clouds full and fluffy cling to the sky weightlessly moving slowly with the Earth they protect. In the middle of this green heaven sits a cottage small and bare. The home is kept neat and clean with only a single bedroom. This is my home.

I don't remember coming here or ever living here but somehow I know this is where I belong. I want to be here. A small garden grows along the edge of the off-white front wall right to the wooden door. Strawberries, radishes, tomatoes, and the many other fruits and vegetables sprout out of the fresh soil. Four trees canopy the garden baring green apples, and red ones, peaches, and huge oranges. All but the red apple tree are still young and yet to grow taller than the house. Vines grow up the sides of the home, some offering green plump grapes. I'm not wearing jeans and a T-shirt like I thought I would usually wear but, a long light tan skirt and white blouse covered by a simple white apron. Even stranger, I don't have any shoes on. Although I am unsure of why I am here, I feel a strange happiness inside me letting my memories of my old life slowly fade to nothing. Every minute of my childhood is slowly being replaced with memories of me being here instead. What remains of the city are tossed into a bottomless abyss. I'm not sure what is real or false but I don't care. This is where I am meant to be. Alone. I can feel it down to my toes and into the Earth's soil.

Still a little cautious, I walk on the stone pathway to the front door placing one bare foot at a time. Maybe if I were to see the inside I would determine if I actually lived here or not. The windows were open and the doors unlocked. Here we go. I placed my hand on the silver doorknob and pushed almost effortlessly. Peeking my head inside to the left, I prepared to pull myself back into a flush of memories, good or bad. There's no doubt now. This is where I live.

Gentle streams of light flowed in and onto a smooth glass vase filled with exactly seven white daisies. They sat on a mini chocolate brown table covered partly by a white silk blanket at a diamond angle. I remember picking those flowers this morning and cleaning the vase that cradles them now. Wooden flooring stretched throughout the home looking as if it had been a moment ago washed. Two chairs, the same brown of the table neatly pushed in their place, one across from the other. They didn't have any fancy designs only a simple pattern and something engraved up the legs. Three windows large enough to fit through had matching shutters all of a light brown. The smallest was the one located just above the sink; this was the only one with curtains. And the other windows, both of exact shape and size on either side of the door. Every bit of the kitchen looked familiar and each counter, chair, wall, and cabinet had its own memory tied to it. I walked forward brushing my fingertips across the table just to ensure it was really there. Looking around, I turned my attention to the right portion of the room. It was exactly as I expected. Beautiful.

This was the front room or better known as the living room. A miniature white loveseat comforted two pillows with fringed edges. Next to it was a cheery wood bedside table. On top of that was a small solar powered fountain. I remember my mom giving it to me when I was eight years old, the year she died. Several picture hung along the wall not in any particular order, even a fireplace mix well in this quiet atmosphere. I walked closer to one of the photos and examined its contents. It was a black and white picture of the vase of flowers on the table. I took quick glances at the rest. All were in black and white. Another was a photo of a huge willow tree sitting next to a shallow creek and the photo next to that one was a patch of tulips no doubt somewhere close to here. I open the drawer that was connected to the bedside table and in it was an old fashion camera. This sent a rush of excitement down my whole body, everything was perfect. I am exactly where I have always dreamt I could be. Is it really possible I live here? Quickly shutting the drawer I turned around and spotted the entrance to the hallway perfectly symmetrical to the front door. No longer restrained by fear, I practically flew down the hallway, also filled with pictures of animals, flowers, or grassy plains.

The first door that crossed my path did not tempt me to open it, for I already knew what was inside. The bathroom. The next door was merely filled with towels and sheets and freshly washed rags waiting to be used. Then came the last door. This one led to my room. If all of this was real then inside of there should be a bed already made. Two bedside tables, looking similar to the one in the front room, one having a empty picture frame and the other having another glass vase of flowers but instead of just white it should have white _and_ several shades of orange. Across from that should be a cherry wood dresser no higher than my waist with a small wooden jewelry box filled with a few homemade trinkets. Even the box itself would be hand made. Against the next free wall should be a small bookcase consisting of the same color as the dresser full of novels of every type. Most written by unknown authors. The only thing that should be actually on the wall is a large window in the company of my long white see-through curtain. To top it off there should be, a closet filled with my dresses and other things that are hung up in order to protect from wrinkling. I opened the door and of course everything was where it should be. I noticed a diminutive hook. I removed my apron, seeing as to I had already completed the daily cleanup that morning, and sat on the windowsill looking out at the beauty of Earth.

"Home…" I mouthed the word quietly. Somehow that single word felt wrong, out of place. It made me sad. It made me… feel empty. I closed my eyes and forced the feelings away. All I wanted to do was think about happiness. Then like someone heard my plead all my sorrow was lifted and replaced with joy. I forgot what even upset me to begin with.

The excitement bunched up in me could no long be contained. I pushed myself off the windowsill and began to run towards the forest. The horrid tiredness that fills you lungs did not come, the feeling of weariness did not creep at the heels of my feet, air flowed right through me as I weightlessly glided through the series of trees. Why did I not grow tried? I love to run and the wind rushing through my hair so I didn't care as to why I didn't feel weak. That was a good thing for me. I felt so free, so ALIVE. Asking for anything else would be an impossibility. I leaped over a creek and was about to push off into another sprint when I happened upon a boy.

He was asleep under the vary willow tree that I had taken a picture of. Did he live near by? Impossible. There aren't any landmarks for miles in all directions. I knelt down next to him and watched his steady breathing. He had hair the color of the sunlight that was long enough to just barely reach his eyelids. If he were standing he would beat me in height by at least seven inches maybe more. For once in my life, temptation bit my fingers and urged me to touch the face this godly figure. Never before had I felt such urge in my body. I stretched my hand out allowing the foreign need to be fulfilled but hesitated before any contact was made. He moved a bit and his steady breathing pattern interrupted. His eyes began to slowly open. Quickly, I was on my feet and fled behind the tree. What if he was not friendly? I carelessly didn't think of all the possibilities. Literally a second after I had made it to my protection he sat up swift and alert. No longer dazed he looked around cautiously. He knew I had been sitting next to him.

**Thank you taking the time to read please comment**


	2. Forever Pending

Chapter Two:

Forever Pending

This was it. I was too afraid to even think to loud. I peered my head around the tree. Even awake this boy looked flawless. He placed his left hand in his pocket and pulled out a double-edged knife. My heart stopped as he looked towards me. I retreated my glance and pushed my back hard against the tree. My situation began to look grim. My heart pounded as it jumpstarted into my throat. Short quick breaths forced their way through my lips. If he didn't hear my heart beat he would hear me almost suffocating. I closed my eyes, tears rolling gently down my cheeks, and I cleared my mind looking for a way out.

I can't stay behind this tree forever… then again…NO! That isn't an option. Besides he would find me the moment I slipped up. All it would take is a small breeze and the chatter of my teeth and I would be found out. I could try to fight him but that seems even more unrealistic. He looked well proportioned and seeing as to he had a knife in his pocket is defiantly saying something. I cringed at the vary thought of his knife sinking in my chest. Maybe if I just offered myself up and accepted my fate he would make it quick and painless. Not likely. My only option left was to run. I know that he WOULD out run me but at least I had a chance with this option. I have the advantage of the area… I hope so it should give me some kind of head start. And I do know a few short cuts here and there. A small bit of hope slowed my quiet weep.

"Then it's decided" I mouthed to myself, "it's the only way out!" I pushed with all my force and kicked off into an instant sprint. I was a good two hundred yards away before I heard the leaves around his feet crumble. Still tears slid from my face. I was scared. Branches tangled themselves around me, roots rose higher trying to trip me, and rocks gathered together trying to break my ankles. I pulled my arms up trying to protect my already blurred vision. It seemed like the entire world, that I thought I knew so well was against me. The wind blew hard and I stumbled to my knees several times. He was catching up. My hair lashed around me making visibility near impossible but I had to keep going if I wanted to live. That's when I realized where I was heading. If I didn't turn now I would head for the high cliffs. Maybe I could lose him if I turned at the right time I just had to wait for it. I knew exactly what I was looking for now. Studying my surroundings, I determined that I had not pasted it yet and forced myself to quicken my pace.

"There!" I saw a small group of oak and willow trees. Their branches tangled together and their leave thick, it was beautiful but most importantly it was my way to safety. Coming to almost a complete stop I made a sharp left turn and right up the trees' trunk. Branches twisted themselves around me. In my struggle to break free cuts ripped along my arms and legs one across my right cheek. I heard heavy footsteps coming up fast. Holding perfectly still, blood dripped down my body and he flew by. Never before had I seen such grace in someone running. Then again I had never seen anyone before besides my mom. He hadn't seen me. I almost felt bad knowing what would end his life. Spots of my flesh began to feel enflamed but nothing too serious except a deep gash in my leg. Most of the blood poured from there. Unwinding myself from the rope like arms of the trees I fell to the hard grassy floor unable to move.

My arms would not do as I told them. My body felt numb. I guess it was only to be expected since the branches had cut off the circulation to most of my body still it was terrifying. Not being able to move for who knows how long. Anything could happen to me. I kept myself calm; after all I didn't want the blood to pour out any faster than it already was. A few minutes pasted and I moved both arms, a bit wobbly, under my chest and lifted myself to my feet only to stumble to my knees from the pain of the wound. I used the trunk of the tree as a crutch 'til I could support my weight. It was getting dark and I was far from the house.

The sun was touching the land and I had my back turned against it. My walk was weak and pathetic. I could only mange a limp as I headed for…home. Chills ran down my spine. That feeling again.

"Maybe I _should_ have let him kill me." My despair was becoming more obvious. I had little hope for survival. My leg gave out and I feel again to the cold ground.

"Is this it then? Will I just die here?" Waves of depression washed all my hopes away. I closed my eyes and propped myself against a rock. The tears began to swell up again. I remember my mom explaining to me that I should think of happy things before I die that way I would be smiling. So I thought of her. The way she held me when the thunder outside cracked in the sky. I remembered how she taught me how to plant seeds and protect them from harsh weather conditions.

"I miss her so much…" I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was long gone. The moon and stars were in its place. I wanted to think mover of her. She was the only one who really loved me. Just as I was about to pull back into my younger years my vision blanked. I heard a little girl scream in my head. The little girl…her voice…it was mine? I saw myself when I was four. I was crying. Backed up against a wall I was in an unfamiliar place. Where…where was I? It was so bazaar. The ground was made of black rocks, the wall was shinny and hard and it had these diamond sized holes in perfect patterns. The sky was gray and brown. There was this cylinder dented and oddly formed, it was made with the same material as the wall. Why was I seeing this? Someone was approaching my kid form…mom? No it, it couldn't be. She looked angry. I never once remembered her mad. She was always smiling. But here… She grabbed me by my throat. This isn't real; this isn't real, no matter how many times I tried to shut it out the image remained real. My mom threw me and a piece of the shinny wall cut my neck. Outside of my nightmare I felt a scar on my neck. The flash of the image faded but I still thought about it.

"What was that?" I was curious but I didn't want to know. It was to frightening to think of it anymore. My train of thought was interrupted by footsteps. The picture faded completely and I was brought back to reality. I would think about what just happened later. For right now I had more to worry about.

'It…it can't be…" I looked around. Panic raced through me. A shadowed figure revealed itself several feet in front of me. It was him… or in my case, it was Death.


	3. No longer afraid

Chapter Three:

No longer afraid

He took a step closer. It was clear that to him I also looked like a shadowed figure. He didn't know what to expect but I knew what destiny had in store for me. Again he approached holding his knife out to me. I couldn't take it any longer. I used any energy I had left and attempted to run. I made it about three feet before he snatched my arm. His grip was impossibly strong. I could feel my arm getting ready to break under the pressure of his fingertips. I gritted my teeth and he pulled me towards him. The pain was too much. An ear piercing screamed ripped its way through my chest. Instantly, he loosened his hold on me. It must have startled him because he released me. It was too late though. Momentum already had its grasp on my dead weight. I smashed into his chest and we both fell. We fell down the slanted forest floor. I made no effort to stop. I couldn't. He came to a halt by grabbing hold of a near by root. I kept going for some time. The ground eventually straightened out and I found myself by rushing water. A gentle smile lifted on my face. Fate was funny like that. I was back where I started, back at the old willow.

I laid there, ten…twenty minutes? Time seemed impossible to track. I opened my eyes. It was too quiet. I had no energy left and I heard rustling in the underbrush. I didn't need to see to know that there was a new threat. Snarls hummed around me. Three, four, five different tones, five different bodies. I didn't care anymore.

"Just end my suffering already…" my voice, weak and raspy. I could only look up at the night sky. Gladly accepting my invitation, five wolves thundered towards my dying body. Time stopped, everything put on standstill.

"I have been afraid of one thing after another but now, now I have nothing to be scared of. I have run out of things to fear. At least… at least I will satisfy the stomachs of the hungry." Time continued at normal rate. Everything went black and the last things I heard were deep tares in my leg and a loud whimper.


End file.
